


NgHHGhGhG RomEo-SaN

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Category: Bob the Builder, Hunter X Hunter, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, F/M, M/M, eren x freedom, i am a disgrace to my babushka, its like 2 am i havent slept in days im not okay, killua is sick of these bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: im so sorry
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	NgHHGhGhG RomEo-SaN

milluki sighed and clicked search. he had been looking for days but he still couldnt find any good shakespearean smut fanfiction. he had looked everywhere and tried out all kinds of thigns but he just couldnt get that fucking content restrictions thing off his compiter, kikyo had ade sure of that casue she was like really pissed about his unnatural amount of smurt consumnmation. so milluki decided to take kiluas comouter cause he needed some of that m@sturbation ifykyk. :thumbsup: (idk if the emoji works but thats ok alright continuation). so he snuck intoi killuas room very veyr quietly bcause stealth and ninja idk. he jumped from behind one wall to behind another one while suspense music playrs in background. seggsy. so he dnuck in quietly but to his horror he relized killua was standing bhnd the doorframe. "AHA SO I WAS RUGHT I FIGURED IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME" killua shoted. seggsy mometn ruined. "can i just borrow yoru computer omfg i need shakesperean smut right now" killua shook his head which in the universla language and socail construvt or whatever that meant no.  
"ill let you read with me" millukei offered, despereate now. killua ddidnt wanna see his brother m@sturbate but he didnt wnat his precious computer alone with his greasu potato chips so he said yes. so they wednt on ao3 and found a good fanfic it was realy spicy and intriguing 10/10 reccomend and so it was romeo x juliet but suddenly there waas a huge flash of light (like what happens in those cheap ass movieds lmao) and so ghdy sere sucked into the computer mid-m@sturbate and they cried bcuz yeah and then they heard "bungee gum has the properties of both rubber and gum" and they were like uGh husoka but then they realizd illumi never went anywehre without hisoka so illumi was here  
"yes i am here hi bestys" illmi said kinfa weirdly. "omfg since when can you read minds/?" killua asked cause he was kind scared illmi knew so illumi responded with "yes i do knwo about bob and trump its very scary" milluki gasped rather loudly obvious;y surprised.  
then they turned their ead and they saw two guys obe of them was blonde and looked like kurapiika no revenge!au and there was another one and he had brown hair and he was lije sucking kurapika pt.2's face off and everyone was like "omg who are you"and then the brown hair one was liek "im eren youoBVIoUsly knwo me im like savior of humanity *debby ruan smirk* "no lmao i dont" hisoaka said and the one ith brown hair cried and then kurapika pt.2 was likee "im soryy thats eren hes a little shit bur he diesd for me so laos im armin hi who are you guys" killua was about to answer but then heard "FREEDOM" coming from erens motugh so said "well we wont say bc we wanna be mystreious angsty main characters and amrin nodded in understanding.  
and then they walked and theyh realized they were in roemo and juliet bc everyoen was saying hwo theyh were couple goals hahahahahahaahahahahahahaha little did they know   
and so hten they went to a party to investigat and hisoka walekd into a bathroom and saw romeo and juliet naked not even phased and hisoka jsut asked "so are andy of you 12 maybe??" and then htey said "no but juliet is 13" so hisoka answered "close enoguhw wanna threesome- wait acutally foursome cause my bf too hes seggsy"   
"is he senpai" roemeo asked "yeah" "ok"  
so illumi came and he washigh so they all ended up fucking and it was kinfa just mostly like "ugsfgkjhgsd romeo-san" and "unnhgghgngh juliet-sama" stuff liek that so they left and milluki realized he solved the problem and coud read smut on his own computer

the end

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS I GENUINLY DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME TO WRITE THIS HOLY SDJHKSDFJHK


End file.
